Naruto el rey de los dragones
by Adam-walker
Summary: Tras 8 años Naruto decide volver a la aldea que lo abandono a su suerte convertido en el único contratista de los dragones y tambien siendo uno de los ninjas mas poderosos del mundo . Pero no todos estarán contentos de su regreso y muchos intentaran tener su poder para si mismos . NarutoxHarem powerNaruto .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece . **

**- Narrador después de un dialogo . **

**´Pensamientos`**

**Kyuubi/Naruto/invocacion hablando entre ellos .**

**GRITO**

* * *

La aldea de Konoha se encontraba en una completa paz ajena al cambio que una sola persona estaba por traer y esa persona estaba entrando en esa misma noche por las puertas de la aldea .

- Alto , identificare . - Dijo Izumo en guardia mirando al sujeto desconocido .

El joven que por su altura aparentaba los 15 que vestía unos pantalones al estilo anbu de color negro con varios pergaminos de sellos colgados de su cintura . Tenia puesta una camisa de manga corta de color negro con capucha en la que habia un patron de escamas blancas tomando forma de ojos y la llevaba puesta para tapar su pelo y ojos . Debido a la manga corta se podían ver varios sellos en sus brazos con los kanjis del fuego , agua , viento , rayo , tierra , oscuridad y luz . De su espalda colgaba una katana un poco mas larga de lo normal con una funda de color negro y detalles de color rojo , su tsuba era completamente verde y acababa en una cabeza de dragon con dos ojos hechos de rubies.

El joven se giro hacia el chunin dejando a la vista uno de sus ojos azules como el cielo que cambiaron a un color rojo sangre con 3 aspas alrededor que hicieron que el chunin se desmayara .

- Lo siento pero ahora no tengo tiempo para entretenerme contigo . - Dijo el ojiazul continuando su camino .

**Sabes que no era necesario usar el sharingan verdad Naruto-kun . - Dijo la bijuu a modo de regaño . **

**Lo siento Akiko pero no me interesa perder tiempo con él . - Dijo Naruto en tono infantil . **

**Bueno ya sabes como compensarlo . - Dijo la bijuu con tono seductor . **

**( Suspiro ) Si lo se . - Dijo Naruto exasperado . **

**Bueno ahora a otra cosa ¿ Le enseñaras también tu rinnegan ? - Dijo la bijuu en tono preocupado . **

**No , eso solo le dará mas motivos a Danzo de querer controlarme . - Dijo el ojiazul con odio al mencionar a Danzo . **

Naruto mantuvo su camino por las desiertas calles de Konoha debido a las altas horas cosa que el agradecía ya que no esque tuviera muchas ganas de dejar a media Konoha dormida con su sharingan . Cuando finalmente llego ante la torre hokage entro sin tocar hasta llegar adelante de la puerta del hokage la que abrio y cuando entro vio al anciano hokage dormido sobre el mayor enemigo de un Kage , el papeleo pero nada mas entrar Hiruzen se despertó haciendo gala de su capacidad de sentir el peligro .

- ¿ Quien eres ? - Pregunto Hiruzen preparado para llamar a Enma .

- Me duele que no me reconozcas jiji . - Dijo Naruto bajando su capucha dejando al descubierto su cabello rubio en picos y sus ojos azules .

- Por kami-sama estas vivo Naruto . - Dijo el anciano levantándose de su sillón para darle un abrazo a su no muerto nieto .

- Para desgracia de muchos en esta aldea si . - Dijo Naruto con un poco de odio en su voz correspondiendo el abrazo de su abuelo .

- ¿ Vas a unirte a Konoha ? - Pregunto el anciano kage sentándose de nuevo en su silla .

- Si , jiji lo haré . - Dijo Naruto sentándose en la silla frente al anciano .

- Sabes que Danzo querrá que restaures el clan Uzumaki para obtener en sus filas la longevidad y grandes reservas de chakra de los Uzumaki ¿ Verdad ? - Dijo el anciano kage .

- Claro pero la ley implica que no puedo ser obligado a casarme con nadie que no quiera . - Dijo Naruto calmado .

**Como intente casarte con alguien que no haya aprobado yo , lo mato . - Dijo Akiko desde el interior de Naruto . **

**- **Veras jiji hay algo que tengo que enseñarte . - Dijo Naruto cambiando sus ojos azules por el sharingan .

- ¿ Como demonios tienes esos ojos ? - Dijo el anciano al borde de un ataque .

- Cambien tiene que ver con la forma en la que sobreviví . Shisui-nii me encontró en el bosque sin ojos por culpa de los malditos aldeanos y varios shinobis , yo le conté todo lo ocurrido y cuando se entero de que quienes me arrancaron los ojos fueron Uchihas el me dio los suyos diciendo que de esa forma podría morir en paz ya que tenia una enfermedad que lo haría morir al siguiente día y ademas de sus ojos me dio todo su chackra para aumentar la curación de mi cuerpo . - Respondió Naruto calmado .

- Ya veo , me imagino que Danzo al ver tus ojos va a mover tierra y aire para conseguirte a ti o a algún hijo tuyo . - Dijo El kage pensativo .

- Si se me acerca a mi o alguno de mis futuros hijos esta muerto . Bueno podrías darme ya una itai . - Dijo Naruto .

- Mañana son las pruebas para convertirte en genin preséntate en la clase de Iruka Umino y ya sabes tu que hacer . - Dijo el anciano .

- Esta bien jiji . - Dijo Naruto pellizcándose el puente de la nariz .

- Neko acompaña a nuestro invitado a su apartamento . - Dijo el anciano y de inmediato apareció una anbu de pelo morado y mascara de gato .

- Si hokage-sama . - Dijo Neko y cuando miro a Naruto se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos . ¿ Naruto-kun ? - Dijo Neko mirando con esperanza al rubio .

- Si Neko-chan soy yo . - Dijo Naruto dándole un abrazo a la anbu .

Después de un rato se marcharon a caminar hacia el apartamento del rubio y cuando al fin llegaron Neko se quito la mascara dejando ver su rostro angelical .

- Yugao-chan tengo algo que decirte . - Naruto procedió a explicarle que para restablecer su clan tendría que tener muchas mujeres . Y bueno quisiera que tu fueras una . - Dijo Naruto esperándose una bofetada o algo por el estilo .

- Solo si nos quieres a todas por igual . - Dijo Yugao dándole un beso a Naruto .

- Por su puesto . - Dijo Naruto correspondiendo su beso .

**Me gusta la chica , la apruebo pero recuerda yo siempre seré tu primera . - Dijo la bijuu con orgullo . **

**Si lo se Akiko-chan . - Dijo Naruto conteniendo la risa por los celos de su bijuu . **

* * *

Era una mañana normal en la clase de Iruka con todos sus alumnos aburridos pero una en especial Satsuki Uchiha , la hermana de Sasuke estaba especialmente molesta por las constantes insinuaciones de sus compañeros de clase a los que ella ignoraba porque su único amor Naruto Uzumaki ya estaba muerto y no pensaba enamorarse de otro .

- Clase hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno aunque solo sera para las pruebas de genin . - Dijo Iruka .

- ¿ Quien es ? - Pregunto Shikamaru .

- Soy yo . - Dijo Naruto apareciendo en un shunshin de fuego y rayos .

Todos miraban impresionados a su nuevo compañero que llevaba su capucha puesta en especial los hermanos Uchiha , Sasuke lo miraba con desprecio porque esa era una técnica que solo un Uchiha debería poder hacer y ya planeaba como obligarlo a enseñárselo y la Uchiha lo miraba expectante como si el fuera a hacer algo que cambiara su vida .

- ¿ Como te llamas ? - Pregunto la Uchiha .

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki . - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa con la capucha todavia puesta .

El corazón de la Uchiha se detuvo en ese mismo momento por el nombre del encapuchado y cuando se quito la capucha dejando ver su cabello y ojos se lanzo sobre el para abrazarlo con una velocidad que dejaría en vergüenza al hiraishin .

- Yo también me alegro de volver a verte Satsuki . - Dijo Naruto correspondiendo el abrazo de la Uchiha .

- Bueno Uzumaki siéntate en el asiento al lado de Satsuki . - Dijo Iruka comenzando su clase .

Las clases resultaron extremadamente aburridas para Naruto ya que sabia a la perfección todo lo que estaba dando e incluso dejo en ridículo a Iruka corrigiendole cada vez que cometía algún error causando la risa de gran parte de su clase .

Despues comenzaron las pruebas en las que en Ninjutsu saco la mayor nota , en Genjutsu saco la mejor nota tambien sin nisiquiera usar su sharingan y por ultimo para las pruebas de taijutsu tenia que hacer combates con entre los alumnos y el que ganara la pelea se graduaría .

Él solamente se sentó en el suelo con la Uchiha en su regazo mientras esperaba su maldito turno y grata fue su sorpresa al ver que le toco con el prepotente de Sasuke .

- Esa katana solo es digna de un Uchiha dámela . - Dijo Sasuke con odio en su voz admirando la katana .

- Claro si logras derrotarme primero . - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa espeluznante .

El Uchiha se puso en posición defensiva pero al instante ya estaba inconsciente y con varios moratones por todo el cuerpo .

- Debilucho . - Dijo Naruto volviendo a caminar hacia la Uchiha .

Tras un rollazo de discurso por parte del hokage recibieron sus bandanas y cada uno empezo a irse por su lado pero cuando Naruto se iba a ir cierta anbu se le presento con un shunshin de hojas .

- El consejo requiere de tu presencia . - Dijo Yugao .

- Claro Neko-chan . - Dijo Naruto tomando entre sus brazos a Yugao y desapareciendo en un shunshin de rayos .

* * *

Naruto y Yugao aparecieron frente al estrado del consejo en un shunshin de rayos ante la sorpresa de los miembros .

- Hola , Tsume-chan , Mikoto-chan . - Dijo Naruto saludándolas que se encontraban allí como representantes de sus respectivos clanes .

Las mencionadas tambien saludaron con un gran sonrojo al ver lo cambiado que estaba el pequeño Naruto al que conocieron .

- Ejem como sabes tendrás que contarnos sobre el lugar en el que has entrenado , con quien y tambien ver tus habilidades . - Dijo Koharu .

- El lugar es secreto , he entrenado con los dragones de todos los elementos y sobre mis habilidades no pienso enseñároslas . - Dijo Naruto como si nada .

- TE ORDENAMOS QUE NOS LO CUENTES TODO . - Dijo Koharu .

- Lo siento por ti momia pero vosotros sois el consejo civil y yo como ninja solo estoy obligado a recibir ordenes por parte del hokage . - Dijo Naruto como si nada .

- Hiruzen exijo que el chico se una a mi división . - Dijo Danzo .

- Lo siento Danzo pero lo vas a tener que llamar Hokage-sama y nisiquiera el hokage me puede obligar a unirme a raiz . - Dijo Naruto de lo mas tranquilo . Aunque si quieres puedes discutirlo con uno de mis dragones . - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa siniestra .

- MENTIRA LOS DRAGONES NO EXISTEN . - Grito Homura .

- ¿ Queréis una demostración de que si existen ? - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa .

- Claro . - Dijo Danzo . ´Adelante enséñame que mas tienes aparte del sharingan`

El cuerpo de Naruto empezo a desprender electricidad que lo rodeaba de forma protectora hasta que la electricidad tomo la forma de un gran dragon oriental hecho de rayos que rodeaba a Naruto de forma protectora -

¿ **En que puedo ayudarle Raijin-sama ? - Pregunto el amenazante dragon . **

**- **¿ Que es eso de Raijin ? - Dio Homura .

- En el bajo mundo se me conoce por ese nombre y yo le di la orden de llamarme así a mis dragones por evitar problemas con mi identidad . No te preocupes Zeus puedes usar mi nombre y no necesito nada es solo una demostración . - Dijo Naruto acariciando la cabeza del dragon .

**Naruto-niisama . - Dijo un dragon apareciendo con mas rayos . **

**Rayriu te he dicho que no salgas sin mi permiso . - Dijo Zeus enfadado . **

**- **No te preocupes Zeus no me molesta . - Tranquilizo Naruto a su compañero dragon .

El pequeño dragon empezo a olisquear el ambiente y de inmediato se coloco frente a Naruto con mirada de cachorrito .

** ¿ Me puedo comer a esos viejos ? - Dijo Rayriu . **

- ¿ COMO ? - Grito Koharu .

- Se me olvido decirlo , los dragones adoran comer personas con sentimientos negativos y cegados por la ambición . Para que me entendáis vosotros Homura , Koharu y Danzo sois caviar a los ojos de los dragones . - Dijo Naruto tranquilamente .

**Tu me caes bien y tambien hueles como Naruto-niisama , ¿ Eres su esposa ? - Dijo Rayriu colocándose a modo de bufanda en el cuello de Yugao . **

**- **Si . - Dijo Yugao violentamente sonrojada .

**Genial pronto tendré un sobrino al que cuidar . - Celebraba el pequeño dragon . **

- Dejando de lado el tema de los dragones , la ley te obliga a tener numerosas esposas para restablecer tu clan . - Dijo Danzo .

Danzo ya estaba planeando obligarle a casarse con una mujer de raiz y cuando su hijo naciera le mentiria diciendo que murió .

- Claro pero no puedo ser obligado de ninguna forma a casarme . - Dijo Naruto anticipándose a los planes de Danzo .

Danzo , Homura y Koharu empezaron a maldecir en voz baja por perder la oportunidad de tener un Uzumaki con sharingan .

- Aprovecho para anunciar que ya tengo 4 esposas . - Dijo Naruto para la sorpresa de todos y la de Yugao que se creía la única .

- ¿ Quienes ? - Hablo por primera vez Hiruzen .

- Tsunade Senju , Shizune Kato , Mei Terumi y Yugao Uzuki y por ciertos contratiempos la única que esta aquí es Yugao . - Dijo Naruto .

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio al saber que ya tenia 4 mujeres dispuestas a casarse con el y mas aun sabiendo que el chico tenia de esposas a las famosas Tsunade y Mei que eran conocidas mundialmente por su poder .

- Una ultima cosa si me intentan poner en el mismo equipo que Sasuke Uchiha no sobrevivirá ni a su primera misión . - Dijo Naruto en tono serio .

Danzo , Koharu y Hotaru volvieron a maldecir porque se les anticipara de nuevo ya que planeaban meterlo en el mismo equipo para que el Uzumaki le enseñara todo lo que sabia .

- Bueno acabada la discusión . Mikoto-chan , Tsume-chan nos acompañáis a mi y a Yugao a comer algo . - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa marca Naruto .

**Naruto-sama si no necesita nada mas me voy . - Dijo Zeus tomando a su hijo para marcharse . **

**- **Adios Zeus y dale un saludo de mi parte a Riku jiji de mi parte . - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa .

**Cuente con ello Naruto-sama . - Dijo Zeus ya desaparecido .**

**Adios One-san , Naruto-niisama . - Dijo Rayriu . **

* * *

Naruto ya habia acabado la comida en un restaurante lujos con Tsume , Mikoto y Yugao y ahora se dirigía a su puesto de ramen favorito pero con la capucha puesta ya que si alguien lo reconocía y se atrevía a decirle algo como monstruo lo dejaría hecho un pararrayos y Tsunade ya le hizo prometer que no lo haría . Una vez llego le atendió una joven de cabello castaño muy hermosa .

- Buenos dias quiero un especial Naruto . - Dijo Naruto sentándose .

Ayame sorprendida por la petición se dirigió a la cocina y cuando volvio con el plato casi se le cae al ver al joven sin su capucha .

- ¿ Naruto-kun ? - Pregunto Ayame con lagrimas en los ojos .

- Si Ayame-chan soy yo . - Dijo Naruto abrazando a Ayame .

- Papa sal rápido . - Dijo Ayame .

Teuchi salio rápido y cuando vio a Naruto tambien se le saltaron las lagrimas y corrió a abrazarlo .

- Chico que alegría ver que estas vivo . - Dijo Teuchi limpiándose las lagrimas . Pide todo lo que quieras invita la casa .

- No es necesario Teuchi-san . - Dijo Naruto aunque por dentro estaba haciendo una danza de la alegría .

- Insisto . - Dijo Teuchi .

Así Naruto paso felizmente su primer día de vuelta en konoha aunque tenia claro que sus problemas con el consejo civil no se habían acabado y que le tocarían mucho las pelotas pero eso no le resultaba un problema teniendo en cuenta que gracias a su estatus de futuro líder de clan no le podían decir ni hola .

* * *

**Bueno pues a los que se hayan molestado de leer hasta el final se lo agradezco . **


	2. la familia namikaze

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece . **

**- Narrador después de un dialogo . **

**´Pensamientos` **

* * *

En la torre hokage de konoha acabo de entrar el anciano sandaime a la oficina del yondaime hokage que estaba en compañía de Kushina Uzumaki .

- ¿ Me llamabas Minato ? - Dijo el anciano .

- Solo quería darte las gracias por sustituirme durante el viaje de entrenamiento de Kasumi - Dijo el yondaime . - A todo esto hay algo que debería saber .

- La verdad es que si , Naruto a vuelto . - Dijo el sandaime .

- ¿ Naruto ha vuelto ? ¿ Se ha ido a algún lado ? - Pregunto el yondaime confuso .

La presión del aire se volvio pesada en un instante debido al enorme instinto asesino que causaba el sandaime .

- ¿ Minato me estas diciendo que en los 8 años que Naruto lleva fuera de Konoha e incluso se le creía muerto no te has dado cuenta de que no estaba ? - Dijo el sandaime con tono tranquilo pero por el instinto asesino que desprendía parecía prometer mucho dolor para ambos .

En ese momento ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que llevaban años sin ver al rubio , incluso se olvidaron de que tenían otro hijo aparte de Kasumi pero al final se dieron cuenta de que lo que dijo el anciano era verdad y ellos prácticamente lo abandonaron .

- ¿ Mi niño lleva 8 años fuera de casa y yo no me ha dado cuenta ? - Dijo Kushina todavia en shock - Soy la peor madre del mundo - Dijo empezando a llorar .

- Tranquila Kushina ahora que ha vuelto podemos volver a ser una familia - Dijo Minato con lagrimas en los ojos tambien - Volveremos a serlo cueste lo que cueste .

- Siento desilusionarte Minato pero Naruto ya no es un Namikaze y este papel lo demuestra - El anciano le entrego un papel que hace 8 años Naruto le entrego para que fuera oficial .

El rubio y la pelirroja lo leyeron muchísimas veces con todavia mas lagrimas en los ojos y deseando que lo que estuviera escrito allí desapareciera . En el papel Minato le entregaba su propia custodia a Naruto perdiendo así cualquier derecho sobre Naruto , ademas de excluirlo por completo del clan Namikaze convirtiéndolo en el único heredero del clan Uzumaki y sumado a todo esto en el papel esta la firma de Minato .

- ¿ Pero como es posible que haya firmado esto ? - Pregunto Minato todavia en shock .

- Según me dijo Naruto , fue a tu oficina te entrego el papel pidiendo que lo firmaras y tu sin leerlo lo firmaste - Respondió el anciano .

El rubio iba a decir algo mas hasta que la puerta se abrio pasando por ella una joven de unos 15 años que resultaba la viva imagen de Kushina en su juventud , vestida con pantalones negros estilo anbu y una camisa blanca con el símbolo de Konoha por delante y el símbolo Uzumaki por detrás .

- ¿ Sarutobi jiji es cierto eso de que Naruto a vuelto ? - Pregunto la pelirroja en tono esperanzado .

- Si , me dijo que estaría en la cascada junto al bosque de la muerte . Si quieres ve a verlo . - Le respondió el anciano con tono amable a la que consideraba su nieta .

- ¿ Sabias que Naruto no estaba ? - Pregunta Kushina todavia en shock .

- Sarutobi jiji me lo contó pero me hizo prometer que no os lo contara para ver cuanto tardabais en daros cuenta . - Respondió la pelirroja para después marcharse rumbo al lugar mencionado por el anciano .

- Sarutobi ¿ Tu sabes algo de lo que ha estado haciendo Naruto estos años ? - Pregunto Minato limpiando sus lagrimas .

- Decidme una cosa Minato , Kushina ¿ Que se siente cuando un libro bingo sabe mas de vuestro propio hijo que vosotros mismos ? - Pregunto el anciano pasandole un libro bingo abierto por la primera pagina indicando así que era el mas peligroso .

En la pagina se veía la foto de un chico de unos 15 años que debido a que llevaba puesta una capucha no se podía apreciar ni sus ojos ni su pelo aunque de este ultimo sobresalían unos pocos mechones rubios y debido a la sombra formada por la capucha apenas se podía distinguir cualquier rasgo del joven pero si era algo que se veía eran unas marcas como de bigotes en sus mejillas .

Nombre: Desconocido .

Sobrenombre: Raijin (dios del trueno) , Hokuni ( dios del fuego ) y rey de los dragones .

Afiliación: Recientemente Konoha .

Rango del mercenario : X .

Rango de taijutsu : X .

Rango de Ninjutsu : X ni siquiera le hacen falta sellos para usar sus jutsus .

Rango de Genjutsu : S .

Rango de kenjutsu : SS .

Rango de Fuinjutsu : X .

Información : Hace 4 años apareció de la nada en Kirikagure y limpio por si solo todo el libro bingo en un solo mes ademas de que en el mismo día en que se unió a la resistencia la guerra civil termino teniendo como resultado la victoria de Raijin sobre todo el ejercito del mizukage y el mismo Mizukage en solo 5 minutos sin moverse de su sitio ademas cabe decir que 4 de los 5 minutos se los paso mirando las nubes . Despues de aquello se dedico a ser un mercenario cazando a los ninjas mas peligrosos del libro bingo .

Advertencia: Este sujeto es como el hijo de un Raijin y un Shinigami , no enfrentar si te ve corre lo mas rápido que puedas , encuentra un buen escondite y reza para que no te encuentre .

Kushina y Minato leyeron con sorpresa lo que habia allí escrito , no se podían creer que Naruto tuviera semejante poder como para derrotar un kage que encima era un jinchuriki junto a todo su ejercito en solo 5 minutos y sin moverse .

Ambos iban a decir algo pero la puerta volvio a abrirse y por ella entro un hombre de unos 50 con larga melena blanca y unas ropas bastante raras .

- Minato ¿ Recuerdas la profecía de los sapos que te dije hace unos años ? - Dijo Jiraiya muy nervioso .

- Si , creo que era _del destello amarillo y de la muerte roja_ _nacerá un guerrero sin igual que traerá la salvación del mundo . - Recito Minato de memoria . _

_- _Como lo íbamos a olvidar si es la prueba de que Kasumi es la niña de la profecía . - Dijo Kushina con orgullo olvidando el tema de Naruto .

- Pues a desaparecido pero no hoy sino hace 8 años . - Dijo Jiraiya muy nervioso .

- ¿ Y que dice ahora ? - Pregunto el anciano .

- _Odio y dolor fue lo único que recibió ¿ La destrucción o la salvación ? Ahora la decisión es suya ya nadie puede detenerlo ni tampoco juzgarlo pero algo es seguro , la llama se extinguirá y el remolino volverá . - Recito Jiraya con algo de miedo . _

- Pero si no es Kasumi ¿ Quien puede ser ? - Pensó Minato en voz alta .

Una vez mas se pudo sentir el enorme aura asesino del anciano mientras que se preguntaba si realmente se podía ser tan estúpido .

- AUN AHORA NO TE DAS CUENTA , ESTA CLARO QUE ES NARUTO Y AUN CUANDO UNOS MINUTOS ATRÁS HEMOS HABLADO DE EL VOLVÉIS A OLVIDARLO . - Grito muy enfadado el anciano .

- Es nuestra culpa que él posiblemente vaya a destruir el mundo , siempre lo apartamos de nuestro lado diciendo que era un estorbo y centrándonos solamente en Kasumi por ser quien contiene el chakra del Kyuubi , nosotros le abandonamos y ni nos dimos cuenta de que se marcho . - Dijo Kushina con lagrimas en los ojos .

- Si fuera Naruto hubiera decidido destruiros así que ya podéis rezar para que no piense como yo . - Dijo el anciano para luego dirigirse a la puerta - Me pidió que os diera esto para ver si por lo menos quedaba un lado humano en vosotros . - Dicho esto saco una bola azul de su ropa y después de añadirle chackra se hizo mas grande como si fuera una pantalla de televisión . En el esta grabado el día en que decidió abandonar konoha .

**Flashback **

En el se veía como un niño rubio corría de una turba de aldeanos y shinobis hasta llegar a un bosque en el que acabo siendo arrinconado por ellos .

- Hoy acabaremos lo que el yondaime comenzó . - Dijo uno de los aldeanos eufórico .

- ¿ Por que me hacéis esto ? - Dijo Naruto ya lleno de moratones mostrando que ya fue golpeado anteriormente .

- Es sencillo porque eres un demonio . - Dijo un shinobi .

Tras esto todos ellos empezaron a golpear brutalmente al niño que solamente podía cubrir su cabeza con sus manos , la sangre salpicaba todo su cuerpo y varios huesos se habían roto pero ellos no quisieron parar hasta que Fugaku Uchiha se le ocurrió algo .

- Vamos a arrancarle los ojos al demonio . - Dijo el Uchiha recibiendo gritos de afirmación por todos .

Así brutalmente le arrancaron los ojos al pobre niño Que soltó un enorme grito de dolor . Tras aquello siguieron golpeándolo hasta que lo único que quedaba de el era un cuerpo cubierto por sangre y la turba viendo como el niño estaba por morir decidieron marcharse .

Tras unos minutos llego Shisui tosiendo sangre debido a su enfermedad y cuando vio al pobre niño cubierto de sangre logro reconocerlo como aquel al que consideraba un hermano pequeño al borde de la muerte .

- Naruto ¿ Quien te hizo todo esto ? - Dijo Shisui levantando levemente a Naruto con cuidado de no hacerle daño .

- Los aldeanos y algunos shinobis . - Respondió Naruto con apenas un hilo de voz .

Cuando Shisui logro darle la vuelta por completo vio con horror como el lugar en el que deberían estar sus ojos habían dos cuencas vacías chorreando sangre .

- ¿ Puedes recordar quien te quito los ojos ? - Pregunto Shisui intentando usar un poco de ninjutsu medico en el pequeño pero era inútil ni el alma del Kyuubi podría curar sus heridas .

- Fue el líder del clan Uchiha . - Dijo Naruto perdiendo la consciencia para dirigirse a la muerte .

Shisui en un intento desesperado uso un ninjutsu medico que consistía en curar por completo a una persona pero ganando los mismas heridas que la persona curada y tambien creo un clon que le quito sus ojos y con cuidado se los puso a Naruto gracias a su conocimiento medico .

**Interrumpir Flashback **

- El sufrió tanto . - Dijo Kushina llena de lagrimas por lo que veía .

**Continuar Flashback . **

Tras ello se dio un salto en el recuerdo y ahora se veía a Naruto entrando en la residencia Namikaze todavia con muchas heridas que el jutsu de Shisui no logro curar y tambien cubierto de su propio sangre .

- Tou san . - Dijo el rubio menor muy débil al rubio mayor .

- No molestes Naruto , ahora tengo el entrenamiento de Kasumi . - Fueron las palabras de Minato que ni siquiera se digno a mirar a su hijo .

Naruto solamente se marcho a su cuarto en el que escribió dos papeles uno era el papel que al día siguiente le daría a su "padre" para poder olvidarse de él y el otro era una carta de despedida que dejo en su escritorio .

**Flashback fin . **

- ¿ Como no me di cuenta ? - Se pregunto a si mismo Minato con los palmas de las manos sangrando por lo fuerte que las apretaba .

- Ya te tenia poco respeto por ser causante de que Naruto se marchara y tras ver ese recuerdo he perdido el poco respeto que me quedaba hacia ti . En definitiva Naruto esta en su derecho de destruir esta villa . - Fueron las palabras del anciano antes de marcharse .

- Tenemos que conseguir que vuelva a la familia cueste lo que cueste . - Dijo Minato desapareciendo junto a su esposa y Jiraiya .

* * *

En una cascada muy cercana al bosque de la muerte se encontraba meditando en posición de loto un joven rubio que llevaba unos pantalones simples azules y no llevaba puesta camisa dejando así ver un abdomen bastante tonificado casi musculoso dejando a la vista el kanji "rey" que que estaba rodeado por los kanjis fuego , agua , rayo , tierra , viento , luz y oscuridad pero debido al espacio faltante parecían faltar otros tres , sobre su regazo reposaba la katana que usualmente llevaba en la espalda .

Si uno se fijaba bien podía ver como los kanjis de sus brazos brillaban y como algunas partes del cuerpo de Naruto tenían escamas debido a que se encontraba practicando el modo sennin de los dragones que resultaba mas difícil de manejar que cualquier otro debido a que en vez de absorber la energía natural ya existente el mismo usuario tiene que generarla y luego absorberla .

Tras un rato llego una pelirroja que se detuvo al ver al rubio meditando , se permitió fijarse en lo cambiado que estaba en comparación a cuando era niño y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio el abdomen de su hermano desnudo , rápidamente empezando a imaginar varias cosas que dejarían a Orochimaru como alguien que no tiene ni idea del sexo ( en algún lugar del mundo una serpiente estornudo ) .

No pudo disfrutar de sus fantasías mucho tiempo debido a que en un instante sintio una katana peligrosamente cerca de cuello y al girarse vio como era Naruto quien la sujetaba .

- ¿ Que quieres Kasumi ? - Pregunto Naruto en tono neutro .

- Naruto-nisan . - Olvidándose de la katana peligrosamente cerca de su cuello se lanzo a abrazarlo con lagrimas en los ojos - Lo siento , se que me odias por ser la causante de que te quedaras solo pero por favor déjame ser algo para ti . - Dijo aferrándose al cuerpo de su hermano .

- No te odio , no puedo culparte por lo que ellos hicieron al fin y al cabo no se le puede pedir a un niño que actué como un adulto . - Dijo Naruto devolviendo el abrazo .

- ¿ Entonces volveremos a ser una familia ? - Pregunto con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos .

- A ti no te odio pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Minato y Kushina , simplemente no pienso volver a tener nada que ver con ellos . - Dijo Naruto con odio en su voz .

Tras esas palabras dejaron el tema y Naruto empezo a contar sobre sus experiencias viajando por todo el mundo trabajando como mercenario y los numerosos lugares y culturas que conoció durante su viaje pero habia algo que inquietaba a Naruto .

- Kasumi quítate la camisa . - Dijo Naruto en tono de mando .

Kasumi creo una nueva tonalidad de rojo en ese momento y tras un casi desmayo hizo caso a la orden de su hermano , que empezo a estudiar el sello de su estomago .

En un momento aparecieron ante ellos Minato , Kushina , Jiraiya y algunos anbu que viendo a Naruto sin camisa y lo mismo con Kasumi no pudieron evitar malinterpretar la situación .

- MALDITO MONSTRUO ALÉJATE DE KASUMI-SAMA - Bramo uno de los anbu tomando su katana dispuesto a matar a Naruto pero en un instante dio un gran grito de dolor para luego caer desmayado .

- No os preocupéis despertara en unas 2 semanas pero deberíais vijilarlo es posible que se intente suicidar . - Dijo Naruto mientras seguía estudiando el sello y tras un momento tomo uno de los rollos amarrados en su cintura y junto a un pincel empezo a escribir algo .

- ¿ Que estas haciendo ? - Pregunto Minato con cautela viendo lo fácilmente que pudo derrotar a uno de sus mejores ambu .

- Reparando tus errores idiota . - Dijo Naruto escribiendo a una velocidad sobrehumana en el pergamino .

- NO CONSENTIRÉ QUE HABLES ASÍ DEL YONDAIME . - Grito otro idiota que intento matarlo pero al igual que el otro soltó un grito de dolor para después caer desmayado .

- ¿ A que te refieres con reparar mi error ? - Pregunto Minato confundido .

- Shiki Fujin un fuinjutsu de rango x , un sellado perfecto bien usado pero tu lo has usado mal dejándolo incompleto provocando así que se debilitara con el tiempo , calculo que con el estado de deterioramiento actual dentro de una semana el chakra del Kyuubi se liberara y tomara posesión de Kasumi . - Dijo Naruto acabando de escribir en su rollo para morderse el dedo hasta el punto de sangrar y dejar caer tres gotas de su sangre sobre el .

- ¿ Puede hacerse algo al respecto ? - Pregunto esta vez Jiraiya .

- Si , yo mismo lo estoy haciendo ahora . **Estilo del rey dragon sellado absoluto de los 9 dragones furiosos** .

El pergamino empezo a brillar para luego salir de el una esfera roja que se introdujo en el centro del sello de Kasumi que estaba igual pero ahora en el centro tenia a un dragon rugiendo . Tras aquello el pelo de Kasumi se volvio de un rojo muchos mas intenso y ahora sus ojos pasaron de ser verdes a un violeta claro .

- ¿ QUE LE HAS HECHO A KASUMI-SAMA ? - Grito otro ambu por el cambio de la pelirroja .

- El sello que he usado es uno muy especial y difícil de comprender pero lo resumiré , mediante este sello he unido completamente el chackra del Kyuubi con el de Kasumi dándole la capacidad de usarlo sin riesgos de perder el control y sobre los cambios es debido a la unión del chakra . - Dijo Naruto sudando un poco por la enorme cantidad de chackra que tuvo que usar para ese sello .

- Gracias Naruto-nisan . - Dijo Kasumi lanzándose sobre su hermano quedando su cara entre sus pechos y cuando se dio cuenta de la posición volvio a crear una tonalidad de rojo ademas de causar ¿Celos? En su madre .

- Kasumi eres libre de venir a la mansion Uzumaki que he construido cuando quieras . - Dijo Naruto tomando su katana y su camisa para marcharse .

- Espera Naruto vuelve por favor , te enseñare todo lo que se , haré lo que sea pero por favor vuelve con nosotros . - Dijo Kushina casi arrodillándose .

- No estoy interesado en ninguno de tus patéticos jutsus y sobre lo otro jamas volveré a esa familia . - Dijo Naruto desapareciendo en un sunshin de rayos .

Tanto Kushina como Minato empezaron a llorar teniendo claro que tenia todo el derecho de hacer eso .

- No importa lo que diga , el volverá con nosotros . - Dijo Minato lleno de esperanzas .

- Pero ¿ Como ? Esta claro que no va a querer quedarse cerca de nosotros . - Dijo Kushina .

- Mañana se eligen los equipos , lo colocare en el equipo de Kasumi para que podamos verlo mas . - Dijo Minato .

* * *

En la mansion construida por el rubio o mejor dicho los clones del rubio se encontraba Naruto meditando un poco la petición . Por un lado quiso aceptar su petición y poder ser una familia feliz , otro le exigía a grito pelado que los asesinara por todo el sufrimiento que le hicieron pasar siendo el contenedor del alma del Kyuubi o como el la llamaba cariñosamente Akiko y el otro solo le decía que estaba hablando consigo mismo por lo que decidió irse a dormir pero antes de hacerlo rezo para que los del consejo civil tuvieran la valentía de ponerlo con emosuke para darle una buena tunda .

* * *

Por otro lado en la habitación de Kasumi esta estaba teniendo unos cuantos sueños no aptos para menores con Naruto y fue tanta la excitación que se acabo masturbando pensando en ello .

* * *

**Muy bien pues aquí esta un nuevo capitulo y aprovecho para dar la lista del harem , pero esta no sera definitiva ya que en unos capítulos mas adelante dejare que decidan unas cuantas mas . **

**Mei , Tsunade , Shizune , Yugao , Kasumi , Anko , Kurenai , Satsuki , Haku , Karin , Yugito y Fu ( estas dos ultimas tras el timeskip ) ,**


	3. equipo 11 y el país de las olas

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece . **

**He cambiado mi estilo de escritura para este capitulo y en caso de que os guste mas así lo mantendré en caso de que no mantendré el otro . **

**Jutsu/Biju/Invocación **

**_pensamientos _**

**Nota: Olvidad lo de las listas simplemente ya veré a quien voy poniendo aunque las que di en el capitulo anterior se van a mantener . Respecto a Kushina es decisión vuestra si la pongo o no en el harem . **

**Nota2: Finalmente he decidido que esta historia sera un konoha ( algunos se libraran ) y Minato bashing .**

**Nota3: Si que tocare el tema del ki pero el reiatsu ya seria demasiado . Respecto a lo de la Zankaputo no tendrá pero aseguro que la Katana de Naruto es de todo menos normal . **

* * *

Todos en la academia estaban nerviosos porque en ese día se asignarían los equipos . Kasumi y Satsuki entraron para ver a Naruto sentado en la ultima fila con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos como si estuviera durmiendo y con la capucha puesta . Kasumi se sentó a su derecha y Satsuki a su izquierda .

Ante la presencia de las dos Naruto levanto levemente su cabeza con la capucha todavia puesta dejando tapados sus ojos y pelo " A sois vosotras , hola " Con esas palabras volvio a su posición anterior " ¿ Por que llevas la capucha ? " Pregunto Kasumi " Levantala y lo veras "

Satsuki tomo su capucha y cuando la retiro al igual que Kasumi se sonrojo por el nuevo look de Naruto . Ahora su pelo era plateado con rojo en las puntas y sus ojos eran una combinación de oro y violeta y tenían que reconocerlo ese nuevo aspecto le quedaba genial . Antes de que ninguna dijera nada explico " Es por el jutsu de restauración de sangre " Ante la mirada de confusión de ambas procedió a explicarles " Veréis cuando me marche de Konoha como no quería seguir teniendo la sangre de los namikaze Riku jiji me dio la suya para poder cambiarme de clan y me prometió que luego me enseñaría un jutsu para recuperar la sangre uzumaki " Tras salir de su shock Kasumi pregunto lo que ambos pensaban " ¿ Por que se ven los cambios ahora " Naruto levanto la cabeza casi con molestia e intento usar un **Henge** pero no pudo " Hasta ahora me mantenía bajo un **henge** para ahorrarme explicaciones y ayer cuando restaure mi sangre uzumaki quise volver a hacerlo pero Akiko no me deja "

Una vez mas lo miraron confundidas y esta vez fue Satsuki quien pregunto " ¿ Por que ? " En un suspiro y murmurando un ´problemático` ( unas filas mas adelante alguien estornudo ) " En sus propias palabras 'Te ves demasiado cool para ocultarlo' " Y así Naruto volvio a apoyar la cabeza contra la mesa .

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que Iruka llego y empezo a dar un aburrido discurso que nadie se molesto en escuchar para luego empezar con los equipos " Equipo 1 ... Equipo 7 Sasuke Uchiha , Sakura Haruno ( inserte aquí grito de banshe inútil ) y Sai , su jonnin sensei sera Kakashi Hatake . Equipo 8 ( demás equipos que ya conocemos ) Equipo 11 Kasumi Namikaze , Satsuki Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki tendréis dos Jonnin sensei una sera Mikoto Uchiha y Kushina Namikaze . ( Inserte aqui molestia de emosuke por no tener dos jonnin )

En el equipo 11 habían distintas reacciones , Kasumi estaba feliz por tener en su equipo a su onisan , a su amiga , a su madre y a Mikoto que después de la marcha de Naruto se volvio muy distante con su familia . Satsuki estaba igual que Kasumi y Naruto estaba dándose cabezazos contra la mesa murmurando cosas como ' ¿ Por que me odias dios ? ' o ' Dios se apiade si intenta que la perdone ' En realidad el no tenia problema con Kasumi , ya lo habia dicho el no le tenia ningún odio aun cuanto tenia la culpa de su soledad , Satsuki era una gran amiga de la infancia por lo que no le importaba , Mikoto era como una madre para él pero Kushina dios eso seria una tortura .

Tras unos minutos varios Jonnin entraron a la clase y dando la indicación a su equipo el equipo 11 subió a la azotea viendo a Kushina y Mikoto con un sonrojo por la nueva apariencia de Naruto "Bien para empezar presentémonos para conocernos mejor . Eso incluye gustos , disgustos , hobbys y sueños . Empezare yo , mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha , me gusta pasar tiempo con Satsuki y entrenarla . Me disgustan los pervertidos y los traidores . Mi Hobby es la cocina y entrenar . Mi sueño es que Sochi recapacite respecto a la venganza " Dijo Mikoto en tono triste

" Mi nombre es Kushina Namikaze . Me gusta pasar tiempo con mi familia y el ramen . Me disgustan los pervertidos y los que golpean a mi sochi ( recibiendo una mirada fría del peliplateado ) . Mis hobby es pasar tiempo con la familia . Mi sueño es volver a ser una familia feliz ( inserte aquí risa sarcástica por parte de Naruto ) "

Luego señalo a Kasumi para que se presentara " Mi nombre es Kasumi Namikaze . Mis gustos son pasar tiempo con mi familia , ni-san y el ramen . Mis disgustos son los pervertidos y las fangirls de mi hermano ( ser el héroe de kiri te da un buen club de fans ) . Mis hobbyes son entrenar y pasar tiempo con Ni-san . Mi sueño es ser la primera Hokage mujer ademas de formar una familia con una persona ( mirando disimuladamente a Naruto ) "

Tras un momento y viendo que Naruto no iba a seguir empezo Satsuki " Mi nombre es Satsuki Uchiha , mis gustos son mi madre y Naruto-kun , mis disgustos son los pervertidos y los que trataron mal a Naruto . Mi hobby es entrenar y hacerme mas fuerte . Mi sueño es restablecer el clan Uchiha con cierta persona ( mirando a Naruto ) "

Tras un momento y con gran molestia de hablar de si mismo Naruto empezo " Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki , mis gustos son Riku jiji y entrenar , mis disgustos son los aldeanos y aquellos que ignoran a su propia familia ( Kushina bajo la cabeza tristemente por eso aunque se preguntaba quien seria ese Riku ) y aunque solo la conozca de un día odio a la banshe ( amen ) . Mi hobby es entrenar . Mi sueño es devolver a Uzushiokagure a la cima para honrar a mi abuelo " Tras un momento Naruto volvio a hablar " El anbu que nos espiaba cree que mi sueño es ser Hokage y quiero que se siga creyendo eso , pensad que confió en que no se lo digáis a nadie" Todas asintieron confundidas aunque Kushina estaba feliz porque por lo menos confiaba en ella .

" Bueno con las presentaciones ya hechas hablemos sobre la prueba verdadera para ser Gennin " Ante eso Kasumi y Satsuki la miraron con confusión mientras que Naruto que ya lo sabia solo asintió " Mañana a las 9 estad en el el campo de entrenamiento nº 9 para la prueba " Sentencio Kushina .

" Satsuki-chan , Mikoto-chan , Kasumi-chan ¿ Me acompañáis a comer ramen ? Yo invito " Ante las palabras Kasumi ya estaba colgando de su brazo con estrellas en los ojos por el ramen gratis mientras que las otras mencionadas solo asintieron y Kushina se sentía triste porque no la nombro . " **Oye Naru-kun tu madre se siente mal porque no la has invitado " "** ¿ _Me tiene que importar ? " _Dijo Naruto mentalmente " **Escúchame bien siempre e notado algo raro en tu madre como si no quisiera dejarte de lado , pero algo la obliga así que llévala tambien para poder confirmar mis sospechas , luego te lo recompensare debidamente ( Inserte aquí risa pervertida que dejaría a la de Jiraiya de inocente ) "** _Espero que valga la pena ( suspiro ) _Tu tambien puedes venir Kushina " Hablo Naruto ocultando su fastidio y al instante Kushina lo agarro del otro brazo muy feliz .

* * *

Eran apenas las 8 y Kasumi y Satsuki ya estaban en el campo de entrenamiento porque algo les decía que les pasaría algo bueno si lo hacían y ahí se encontraron con Naruto durmiendo apoyado en un árbol pero cuando se acercaron una barrera se hizo presente impidiendo así su avance . Naruto tras un momento se despertó y cuando las vio disipo la barrera " ¿ Por que duermes aquí ? " Pregunto Kasumi " Digamos que anoche me encontré con cierta serpiente y estuvo tan feliz de volver a verme que nos pasamos la noche entera jugando juegos de cama . Por eso decidí venir aquí a dormir para evitarme tener que despertarme y venir " Ambas se sonrojaron entendiendo el mensaje oculta y poniéndose celosas por que se les adelantara " ¿ Y porque la barrera ? " Pregunto esta vez Satsuki " Porque la primera vez que me desperté una kunoichi estaba apunto de violarme " Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda solo de recordarlo mientras que las otras dos estaban rojas de ira por lo que le iban a hacer a SU Naruto . " Aun queda una hora para que hagamos la prueba ¿ Podemos dormir contigo ? " Pregunto Kasumi sonrojada recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del pelimixto . Kasumi se coloco a su izquierda y Satsuki a la derecha para luego quedar dormidos .

Tras una hora llegaron Kushina y Mikoto llegaron al campo y al ver como las dos chicas tenían apoyada la cabeza en los hombros de Naruto y prácticamente le abrazaban en sueños tuvieron algo de celos mientras deseaban estar en su lugar " _Un momento que cosas estoy pensando , es mi hijo " _Sacudiendo la cabeza mentalmente se acerco a los otros para despertarlos .

Una vez despiertos y dada la explicación sobre la campana y todo eso tanto Satsuki como Kasumi se ocultaron mientras que Naruto se quedo en el mismo sitio " La prueba ya ha empezado " Informo Mikoto " En realidad ya a acabado " Dijo Naruto levantando la mano para mostrar los cascabeles para luego lanzarlos en dirección a Kasumi y Satsuki que se colocaron al lado de Naruto " ¿ Pero cuando ? " Hablo Kushina en shock " Cuando nos despertasteis os las quite y sustituí por un bunshin , vosotras no dijisteis nada sobre que no se podían quitar antes de empezar la prueba " Respondió Naruto encongiendose de hombros " Y ya se que esto es para fomentar el trabajo en equipo pero se me haría muy largo "

" Bueno pues el equipo 11 esta aprobado , mañana nos reuniremos para tomar la primera misión " Dijo Mikoto todavia en shock por la habilidad de Naruto .

* * *

Tras aquello pasaron unas cuantas semanas con las malditas misiones rango d y el gato infernal Tora ( probablemente es mas odiado que el kyuubi ) en ese momento se encontraba en la oficina hokage negociando para conseguir una misión con un rango superior . Bueno mas bien las chicas negociaban mientras Naruto se contenía las ganas de desenvainar su katana y descuartizar a ese hijo puta que tenia delante ( mas tarde sabréis porque ) .

Tras un rato Minato suspiro y tomo un papel " Esta bien iréis de refuerzo para el equipo 7 en el país de las olas , esto se considera una misión de rango b " Todos asintieron felices mientras partían para preparse y salir al día siguiente .

* * *

Era ya por la noche en la mansion Namikaze y Kasumi acabo su entrenamiento con sus padres " Bien Kasumi ya es suficiente , tienen que quedarte fuerzas para mañana " Dijo Minato . En un instante apareció Naruto y le coloco a Minato un sello que le impedía moverse o utilizar chakra , en un alarde de velocidad hizo lo mismo con Kushina pero sintio algo extraño cuando le toco el cuello . Kasumi logrando recuperarse del shock hizo unos cuantos sellos de manos pero antes de poder acabar Naruto le habia colocado la katana en el cuello y se acercaba a ella lentamente hasta quedar tan cerca de ella que sus labios prácticamente se rozaban aunque no llegaba a ser un beso estaba muy cerca . Si la situación fuera diferente ella misma hubiera roto la distancia pero con gran pesar y con dolor en su corazón agarro uno de sus kunais e intento cortarle el cuello a Naruto y digo intento porque Naruto detuvo el kunai fácilmente con su dedo . "_¿ Realmente moriré así ? " _Pensó Kasumi con pesar . Naruto finalmente sello el beso y tras un momento se separo de ella y murmurando un ´kai` Minato y Kushina quedaron libres . " Siento el espectáculo pero quería comprobar si Kasumi seria capaz de matar y ya veo que si " Tras esas palabras le susurro a Kasumi al oído "Si quieres mas ven a verme tras la misión" le dijo en un susurro seductor para luego desaparecer en un sunshin de viento .

* * *

El equipo 11 ya se habia reunido en las puertas para dirigirse al país de las olas " Bien en marcha , si vamos rápido llegaremos en 3 días " Hablo Mikoto " En realidad llegaremos en 3 horas " El kanji de fuego en el brazo de Naruto empezo a brillar y de el salio un gran dragon de estilo oriental de color rojo . " Piros tenemos que llegar a Nami no kuni en como mucho 3 horas " " **Hai Naruto-sama " " **Vamos montad " Las chicas aun con miedo montaron en el dragon y se sujetaron a Naruto para no caer cuando este emprendió el vuelo .

* * *

Tras 3 horas llegaron a un gran puente a medio construir en el que el equipo 7 se enfrentaba a Zabuza y Haku .

" Vaya mas molestias ... Hey Naruto tiempo sin verte " Zabuza dejo de lado su pelea con Kakashi y se dirigió a darle un abrazo y lo mismo con Haku aunque mas bien lo suyo fue un placaje " Naru-kun te echaba de menos " Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios ante los celos de las féminas de su equipo " ¿ Os conocéis ? " Pregunto Kakashi " Como no voy a conocer al héroe de Mizu no Kuni y bueno teniendo en cuenta que él esta aquí tengo que dejar de lado la misión " Hablo Zabuza que se giro al escuchar una risa estúpida por parte de un enano " Vaya con que el demonio de la niebla le tiene miedo de un mocoso , da igual no pensaba pagarte igualmente , matadlos " Los mercenarios detrás de el asintieron y se prepararon para atacarlos " Zabuza te los regalo " Dijo Naruto .

Y así tras una brutal matanza por parte de Zabuza nuestros protagonistas se iban a marchar pero sintieron la presencia de dos chakras muy poderosos " Entregadnos a los jinchurikis y no morireis " fue un cara pez el que hablo mientras que su compañero solo asintió . El kanji de rayo y agua del brazo de Naruto brillaron y de el salio un dragon azul y otro amarillo " Zeus cuida de los demás , Aquos encárgate de nemo , el Uchiha es mio (Sasuke no dice nada por estar inconsciente y las tras dos están en shock ) " " **Hai Naruto-sama " **Ese fue el dragon amarillo " **Genial me encanta el sushi " **Hablo el azul .

* * *

Naruto e Itachi aparecieron en un sunshin a gran distancia del puente y tras un abrazo Naruto le contó sobre sus planes y lo que quería pedirle " Acepto , te ayudare " Hablo Itachi . Una mano de Naruto brillo en un color morado y la otra brillo en color rojo . La morada le toco el corazón y la roja los ojos . Tras un momento el Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi gano tres garras como de dragon y tambien perdió las visibles ojeras en su cara " Ya he curado tu enfermedad y te he dado unos ojos eternos , consideralo un regalo por tu ayuda " Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa " Gracias otouto (hermano menor ) y ahora me marcho a informar de la muerte de Kisame "

* * *

Naruto volvio a aparecer en puente y lo vio casi destruido y Kisame siendo comido por Aquos " Mi puente , destruido " Tazuna estaba hecho bolita muy deprimido " Tranquilos lo compensare **Mokuton : Sukaiburijji ( elemento madera puente del cielo Nota: si esta mal no es mi culpa , lo e sacado del traductor ) "** Un enorme puente de madera se formo frente a todos ytras aquello empezo a toser sangre y cayo de rodillas por el enorme desgaste de chakra porque habia que tenerlo en cuenta invoco a tres dragones , curo una enfermedad mortal , le dio el Mangekyo Sharingan de los dragones a Itachi y creo un puente enorme eso aun con su chakra cansaba y mucho . **  
**

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó y entre agradecimientos y una emotiva despedida con Haku ( tranquilos mas adelante volverá a aparecer ) emprendieron rumbo a Konoha llegando en 3 horas gracias a uno de los dragones de Naruto los equipos se disolvieron para ir cada uno por su lado quedando Kushina y Kasumi solas " ¿ Vamos a comer ramen ? " Pregunto Kasumi . Kushina le iba a responder pero un anbu aparecio " Kushina-sama , Kasumi-sama Hogake-sama desea verlas " Tan pronto como dijo eso desaparecio .

Ambas al entrar a la oficina vieron a Minato en compañía de un hombre muy alto , de pelo plateado en picos como si fueron cuernos , de ojos dorados . Vestido con una capa blanca y un collar de magatamas en el cuello . Kasumi al ver su pelo y ojos se hizo una idea de quien seria " ¿ Tu eres Riku ? " El hombre solo sonrio y asintio " Si , mi nombre es Riku Dracon pero se me conoce mas como Rikudo Senin "

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo . **


End file.
